User talk:Jhayk' Sulliy
Navi knife I know you are trying to expand the Navi hunting knife article, but you can't talk about it like that. You can't say things like "first appeared in" and stuff along those lines, b/c the article is supposed to be written as if it is in real life. A fact. Unless there is a seperate section which can be clearly seen as out of univers view. The knife page had a seperate section at first, but I removed it. No other weapon has that kind of subsection in it, as well as its unneeded to list when a tool/weapon appears in the movie, seeing how it is there the whole movie, and rarely actually used. I really wish there was a way to expand this article, but there really is no information on the sunject to do so. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 04:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) OK will do...Jhayk 'Sulliy10:16, January 19,2010 (UTC) Oh,BTW how do you get those cool colors on your User page? Jhayk 'Sulliy 10:18, January 19, 2010(UTC) :I used html tags to change the color, and wiki [ ] links to link pages I created in my userpage to link them there. Then I linked them into my signature under preferences under the little white box in the top right corner that says "MORE" then, typeing ~ 4 times puts the signature there. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 04:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) User Edit I edited the word beutey into beauty. Just a spelling correction, not vandilism. Well, since you are a Star Wars fanatic, you should check out my trivia section. I add one thing everyday so the trivia will get huge. Good Day Xijun | Talk 00:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Xijun-Jhayk' Sulliy 19:2i, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Also, you want a signature? It will create an easy link to your userpage and talk page and also spice up your username. Go to Draginfli's signature request page or I could request one for you as Draginfli is my friend. Just wondering cause its rare to see someone with 200+ edits and good contributions without a signature :) Xijun | Talk 02:18, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Nah! I am too lazy to do all of those steps. But thanks for offering.-Jhayk' Sulliy 20:30, February 24, 2010 Galleries Hi! Me and a couple of other users discussed this in the IRC, and we thought on dividing the work. For example, you collect Trudy's images, I collect Jake's and so on. The group images would be considered on Galleries:Group or something like that. Are you interested in helping us? Also, it would be great if you joined us on the IRC, to talk about this :) -- 18:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) That would be great, but I don't know how to set up an IRC. And I'm too busy to learn right now.(Sorrieee!) -Jhayk' Sulliy, 16:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Avatar wiki going white The wiki did that to me last night as well (I noticed your blog in the deletion log). Even the logo nearly went blank. I think its caused by the browser not loading up everything. Wormulon 09:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Galleries Please don't make edits to the galleries, unless you have permission, or if you sign up. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I see you were just correcting spelling, but there can be edit conflicts still. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, won't happen again. Jhayk' Sulliy, 16:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : Don't be alarmed, I had premission to add catogories to the galleries.-Jhayk' Sulliy, 18:41, March 19, 2010 (UCT) Yes of course these are my drawings.You yourself can tell it by my the signature.It forms some kind of N. And my name is Nick. P.S:Thanks about the good words, I tried to make 'em look as possibly good as it could get.It's really nice to see -read, in this case- some good words! :)Avataraddicted 22:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Forest Preserve You mentioned in your comment on one of my blogs that you take walks in your local forest preserve. Where is it? Is it a national park? If so I'm jealous Willofeywa 20:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I live 5 miles outside of Joliet, Illinois, Joliet is about 45 miles south oh western Chicago. The forest preserve by me is Pilcher Park. But I also enjoy going to a state park like Matheson or Starved Rock, which just so happen to be across the street from eachother, every-now-and-then.-Jhayk' Sulliy, 13:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page Box I will happily make you a Talk PAge Box if you leave a request on my talk page with the specific criteria. [TECTONIUM] 14:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) just want to say thanks I'm really glad to hear your Dad is back at work again--we have had many friends, all intelligent, hardworking people who have been out of work for 2 years or more and things seem to be turning around for them now too. Keep thinking and writing, you are a pretty amazing person at 17 and I see you having a very bright future. One of the greatest things I've found here on this wiki is how many smart, caring young people there are (I'm an old lady of 43) and it makes me feel pretty good about the future, I have a 4 year old and I think about her future in this world a lot. Ikran43 02:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) warning This is a warning not to use language such as the N word again, or you will receive a ban JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 04:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I never do, but i was kinda really fired up. I'll fix that in the blog.-Jhayk' Sulliy, 15:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2000 edits Hey, thanks for the congratz! ... that's about all I can think of to say ... But thanks anyways! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 05:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) New Sig YAY! Another person used my sig service! =D Jhayk' Sulliy I'd be glad to change it if you want. Now go to your preferences, type into the sig box, check the checkbox underneath, and obviously click "save" at the end. If that doesn't work, tell me and I'll help you get it working. Your sig page is here: User:Jhayk' Sulliy/Sig. If you're going to ever make changes to it yourself, edit the sig page. You never need to re-type what's in your preferences. Thank you for using Draginfli's Sig Service =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 22:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Badges I actually answered your questions on Matias' talk page, since you posted them there first. [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 03:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) You Did It! Hi Jhayk' ~ whooo hoooo ~ you did it! 1000 edits! This is a tremendous amount of material that you have added to our wiki. I always love reading your blog conversations ~ you often ask questions I would ask if I had gotten there first =) I know how much everyone appreciates your great spirit, your thoughtful comments and your numerous contributions to make this a better wiki. Thank you. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 21:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Again Jhayk' ~ I know a kindred spirit and a good heart when I find one ;-) '''Take care. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 21:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thana'vi I'm making a mental note to draw that after I get all my art school's stuff done (don't expect it soon). But before I draw it, I want to know more about it. I know you said it's mainly black with the colors of a Thanator, and it would have fangs like a thanator/Predator. When was this idea created? Was it in a blog, and could you tell me what blog so I can read all the ideas? Thanks, [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|='i='='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i='='''i=]] 17:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Jhayk! I can't read it right now because I have other things to do, and I just came by to check if you replied. I'll read it later, and I'll see if I can contact the author(s) about it ... see if they would like me to draw it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='i=']] 18:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Answers to Your Questions Hey Jhayk, I wasn't aware of this at the time, but apparently adding a new track for badges can only be applied to a certain category. We cannot create custom badges at this moment, but this may change after badges are fully implemented since this is essentially a beta testing phase. Also, the page that lists the badges available is only available for admins, as it also serves as the page where we can customize the badges (choose names for them, pictures, etc.) and is not available to registered users, or even rollbacks. Matias has strictly forbidden anybody except for admins to see this page, so that means no screenshots or anything like that. Basically, we'll have to wait until Wikia fully integrates badges as part of their system to see what these badges can really do. Right now, they're somewhat limited, and we're pushing for being able to deactivate certain badge tracks like the blog related badges, since they cause the activity feed to be bogged down with useless posts and comments. I hope this clears a few things up! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 20:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yoo Hoo '''Hi Jhayk'' ~ have you been gone? I have missed seeing your fun comments on the blogs. C'mon fella, jump back in there with both feet, we need you. =) Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Again Jhayk' ~ are you ok? I'm starting to worry about you. =( ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 05:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm ite. Just not havin' as much time since school started back up for me. and then I've got Football prctice after school til 6:00p.m., and then I've got to get me homework done. and eat dinner. by that time it's 7 or 8, and i get about two hrs to of free time to myself. Man, senior year is hard. So I have only weekends to myself, but now I've got a nieghborhood gardening job. $10/hr, it's good money, and I've got to do that on Saturdays post-11:00 a.m. cuz I got Saturday conditioning and we analyze the game footage. So I'm still around, I just won't be around so much.Jhayk' Sulliy 18:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Whew! Hi Jhayk' ~ thanks so much for letting me know that everything is ok in your life. Wow, you have a wicked schedule for the coming year. It will take a lot of dedication on your part to make it all happen. If you ever need words of encouragement or if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know, ok? Check in with us when you have the chance and let us know how your football season is going. I email back and forth with Willofeywa and during a discussion of one of his blogs, he made the following comment about you: "Jhayk' Sulliy appears to be a bright individual and I am honored by his appraisal. I look forward to hearing from him again and again in the future." Thought you might be interested in hearing that. Willo is a pretty amazing person. Thanks again for filling us in. Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 04:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC)